Shiro Sohma
by Kuuroki
Summary: Shiro had never imagined a life outside of that room. He never understood the word, Freedom. He had memorized the definition of Freedom, but the concept of it has always puzzled his mind. To him, Freedom, is his brother - Shigure.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket except for my OC. English is not my first language so please pardon me for any mistakes!**

"Hello…" – Talking

'Hello…' – Thoughts

* * *

It was supposed to be a peaceful banquet for eternity, but darkness came into the hearts of each animal.

As time goes on, the darkness grew and the first animal fell – Rat. One by one, each animal fell and the Dog was the last. It was a domino effect.

.

.

.

All the while, the Wolf kept on crying for them. No matter how painful it felt, how many tears it shed… the Wolf could not do anything for them. It was in the shadows, watching over them. _Alone._

.

.

.

The Wolf was helpless until _now._

.

.

.

A Wolf was born into the Sohma's Family.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I have been very busy with my studies. Here is the edited version of the prologue. (08/08/2017)


	2. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket other than my OC. English is not my first language so please forgive me for any mistakes made!**

"Hello..." - Talking  
'Hello...' - Thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Meeting the Wolf Part 1**

Shiro POV:

" Akito... how is Shiro?"

Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks. I gagged myself to prevent any cries from being heard.

'My name! Someone called my name!'

I pursed my lips when I heard what Akito said. I was getting worried that Akito may banned this person from coming.

'His voice brings me peace...'

"Shigure, why do **you** even care about that **monster**!?"

Despite what Akito said about me, I could hardly contain my joy when I knew his name.

'Shigure... This is a nice name...'

* * *

'He is here again! I wonder when will Akito let me 'out'... I can't wait to 'see' him!'

"Akito... can I see Shiro?"

'...! Please say yes!'

" **No**! Nobody is to see that **monster**! That **revolting** wolf!"

My heart sank when Akito said that. I fell to my knees, clutching my head in despair.

"Akito!"

"I said **NO**! Is it because that **filthy** wolf is **your** brother!?"

I was stunned. I started searching for the meaning in my head.

'Hatori once told me that ' brother' means that it is a person whom I am related to. A role model...sometimes an ass, a friend, a person who I am stuck being related to until the day I die.'

I curled up into a ball, pondering on what it would be like to actually have a brother to be by my side.

* * *

'When is Shigure going to come back?'

 **Shfft**

I sat up immediately, swallowing my saliva

The presence of Akito make my blood run cold. Yet why am I so drawn to him? I started pushing myself to distance myself from Akito. I had my heart in my mouth when 'He' ordered.

"Do **NOT** move!"

 **CLICK**

'Eh...? What did Akito placed around my feet...?'

I touched the 'thing' 'He' placed around my feet. I jumped out of my skin when Akito laughed.

 **CLICK**

The moment I heard that sound, my body felt as if it was being electrocuted. I arched my back and groaned in pain while Akito laughed at my misery. I could not stand the pain and I begged for it to stop.

" **Urgh**! A-Aki-kito-sama! **ST-ugh-OP**!"

 **SLAP**

"Do **NOT** tell me what to do!"

I was writhing in agony as the time passes by. It was like nothing existed. I felt as if there were a million glass shards exploring my body, taking their time, being thorough. Everything spun around me until it blurred from my tears. I heard that familiar voice before everything faded into blackness.

" **SHIRO**!"

* * *

(These are the 3rd point of view for the scenes that has occurred for the Shiro POV)

3rd POV:

Shigure is walking on a very familiar gravel road to the house where Akito resides in.

'How long... has it been since I've last came here with a purpose in mind?'

He took out a photograph, and gaze forlornly at it. If you scrutinized enough, you could see many emotions in his eyes; flooding his mind.

Pain... Guilt... Longing... Sadness…

It was a picture of a 15-year-old him, cradling Shiro who was barely two at that time.

[Flashback]

 _Shigure was bouncing Shiro in his arms, while trying to teach Shiro his first word._

" _Shii – guu- reee... Shiro say Shigure ..."_

 _Shiro tilted his head at Shigure when he heard his name. Shigure burst out laughing at his reaction. 'He looks like a chubby bunny!'_

" _Hii_ _._ _.. Guu...re..." Shigure gasped and was over the moon when he heard that soft mumbling from Shiro's lips. He tossed Shiro up in the air, and laughter echoed throughout the empty hallways._

 _He took out his mobile phone and texted Hatori to tell him about it while laughing along with Shiro._

[Flashback Ended]

'We were so happy back then... Why did this have to happen to him...?'

Shigure was on the brink of tears but before any could fall, he blinked it back furiously. He put on a facade immediately when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Ha-san~" He called out in his cheerful tone.

Hatori looks at him, stoic as usual. A frown came to his face when he sensed that Shigure is not in his normal self. Before he gets to say anything, Shigure interrupted him.

"Where is He...?"

Hatori was taken back by his question, but he answered Shigure and pointed at a certain direction.

"He's in His room right now..."

Shigure smiled weakly, and dragged his feet towards where Hatori was pointing towards.

* * *

Shigure is standing before the sliding doors that leads to His room.

'It's only a door between us... yet it feels like a world apart just by being away from Him...'

He took a deep breath to remove the trembling of his body and wiping away the beads of sweat on the forehead. 'I can do this... For Shiro!'

Shfft

'Please be in a good mood!'

Shigure bowed and flinched at the glare Akito was giving him when he looks up. He quickly sat in seiza to appease Him.

"Akito... how is Shiro?'

Shigure cringed inwardly when he realized the effect that question has caused for Akito.  
'Please answer my question. '

"Shigure, why do **you** even care about that **monster**!?"

All these happened within seconds: Akito stood up, ready to strike Shigure for his question and Hatori came bursting into the room.

Hatori grab hold of Akito and shouted at Shigure. "Go! What are you waiting for!?" Shigure got onto his feet and leave immediately. Akito continued to struggle and bellowed at Hatori.

"What are you doing! Let me go! I need to teach him a lesson!"

Hatori gave a sigh of relief when Shigure left and spoke loudly.

"Please calm down! Akito-sama!"

* * *

Shigure walked out of that room quickly. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his body. 'Shiro… I hope that you are doing well…' He walks slowly, as if the whole weight of the world was upon his shoulders, to Hatori's room.

Hatori came in after a while. He sighs when he saw Shigure was in his room. It was a sight to see; no one could express Shigure's agony. Upon seeing his face, he spoke.

"Why did you ask that question…? You of all people should know how He'll react whenever 'Shiro' is mention."

Shigure clenched his jaws, and look away from Hatori. He sighs and spoke softly.

"You don't have to worry about…him. Other than the treatments he gets from Akito, he's doing well."

Shigure looks up into his eyes, took a deep breath, and asks.

"Physically…or mentally?"

Hatori knew that this question was bound to be asks. He closed his eyes, slip his hands into the pockets of his coat and spoke.

"As a doctor, he is doing fine physically. Being lock up in that room for 10 years… you already know… don't you?"

Shigure gave a weak smile and spoke before he left.

"Yeah…"

* * *

A few months have passed since the first visit Shigure has made. The said person can be seen lounging over at Hatori's room, drinking tea with Hatori. Hatori cough gently and spoke.

"Are you here for… it?" When the last word left Hatori's mouth, Shigure gripped his cup until his knuckles were white. He replied hoarsely, despite the tea.

"Did He…" (Did Akito order you to refer to Shiro as 'it'?)

Somehow the table between them is very interesting for Hatori; his gaze was filled with pain. He whispered and if it weren't for the keen ears Shigure have, he wouldn't have heard anything.

"Yeah… Since the last time you came, the treatment got worse." There was a sharp intake of air by Shigure, his eyes became watery but within seconds it was gone and in return it was a cheerful mask. He gave Hatori a goofy laughter and spoke as he was about to leave the room.

"I see… Ahaha I'll leave now…" Hatori grunted as a reply. 'Shigure… Are you regretting the choices you made 10 years ago...?'

* * *

Shigure is outside the doors, calming himself down before entering into the room. He slides open the door and sat down in seiza before speaking. 'He's in a good mood now…' The statement was quite true, Akito was lying by the window with an emotionless face. It's better to have a emotionless Akito than an angry Akito. He braced himself for any screaming for his upcoming question.

"Akito… Can I see Shiro?" Just like that the peaceful atmosphere quickly changed into an intense one. Akito's face was flushed in anger and shouted.

"No! Nobody is to see that **monster**! That **revolting** wolf!"

Shigure heart clenched when he heard what Akito to saying about Shiro. He didn't want to go back without achieving anything so he pleaded.

"Akito!"

Akito stood up, stomp her feet and bellowed.

"I said **NO**! Is it because that **filthy** wolf is your brother!?"

When Shigure heard that, everything came crushing into his heart and mind like a storm. He took a quick breath and excuse himself from the room before Akito decides to harm him physically. A tear slips out of his eyes before he realizes Hatori was just a few feet away from him.

'Shiro… I'm such a failure as a brother!'

It took a while but Shigure finally register what was in his surrounding into his mind. He smiled weakly.

"Ah… Ha-san"

Hatori grit his teeth and spoke.

"You should leave before Akito orders you to be back..." Shigure bit his lips before nodding and grimacing at every steps he took.

* * *

Shigure waited for a few more months to pass before attempting to bring Shiro out again.

'Today seems like it's going to be a good day haa…' was what Shigure thought while walking along the hallway to Akito's room. When he has reach his destination, he noticed that a room beside Akito's was slightly open.

'Hoo… I wonder who's in there…'

Shigure took a peek and his heart stop. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Akito was **torturing** _torturi-ingtorturing_ his brother. Before he knew it, he slams open the door and shouted.

" **SHIRO**!"

* * *

Edited 18/3/2016


End file.
